Letters
by charmed4eva112
Summary: I miss you Michael Barrett. Have a happy New Years with your new mean girlfriend. And I’ll never forget the wonderful relationship we shared together. Surprise pairings


**AN: So, this idea just came to me from listening to a song, Letters To You by Finch. If you heard the song, the lyrics are kinda in a sad/mad mood. So I hope you enjoy.**

**This will, obviously be in a letter-format.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing. Nada. Zilch.**

My dearest Michael,

This is my fifteenth letter this year to write to you, another letter not replied to. I haven't gotten a single letter from you ever since you started dating her (names are not necessary). I've called so many times, unanswered and unheard of. At first, in my heart, I tried to convince myself you were just busy. But now I know better.

We promised, when we broke up two years ago, that we'd still be friends, calling and stuff. But I guess after a year, you've broken this sacred promise. I'm not mad. No, really, I'm not.

I'm disappointed.

That girl's a great girl, I should know. I was friends with her for years before you started dating her. It's just that ever since college started those six years ago, when we were eighteen, she's changed. She's not the innocent, sweet, quirky girl I used to know. She's different, meaner in a way. I don't like it one bit.

You see the change, I know. You are just so oblivious to see what to do. I just want to protect you Michael. In any way I can.

Do I really need to reminisce on the past? All three of us went to Berkeley for college. Logan and Quinn to USC, remember? They weren't that far from us and visited whenever they could? They even noticed the change.

It was when she started hanging around that girl, Yulee and her posse, along with her new boyfriend, Chad. That's when she changed, ignoring us, becoming meaner, doing drugs and smoking and stuff.

I remember you telling me you'd never date a girl that did drugs or smoked. Don't you? Your grandfather died of second hand smoke for goodness sake!

Remember Chase? He went to Boston University. We all got together on his birthday (in March of our first year of college). She never showed up. And she was good friends with Chase at PCA. They even dated briefly in senior year.

Chase had been so disappointed, and so had you. Everyone was. Where did our sweet, innocent friend go?

Dana and Nicole had been upset too. They came back in senior year, don't forget, and becoming friends with the whole gang again. Even Stacy Dillson, who somehow weirdly enough became our friend when she lost her lisp. She was less annoying in a way, she changed. It was as if the lisp had changed her whole future.

I still keep in touch with Dana. Weirdly enough, we became really close friends, despite our differences. Dana and your new girlfriend grew apart.

I almost forgot about little Dustin. He's not so little anymore. He's, what, twenty-one now? Me and him still talk. Ever since he grew up, we talk often, and he lives near me which is better.

Basically, what I'm trying to say, your girlfriend's changed too much for us to like. We miss the old her. I just wish you could see that she's never going to change back if she still hangs out with her new loser friends.

I talked to Vince yesterday. He says you don't call either. It's like you're distancing yourself from everyone. I don't like it Michael, I don't like it one bit. Remember who your friends are. Also, when you two break up (yes, I mean when), we'll still be there for you, no matter how jerkish you are acting.

Everyone misses you; I wish you would call us just to let us know how you are. I also miss you superstar. Don't forget about your friends.

I'm going to end it here since it's doubtful you'll even read this.

Say hi to Zoey for me. Tell her whenever she's ready to come back to earth and have her senses back, to call me.

And I'm sorry you'll be missing Chase and Lola's fantastic New Years spectacular. It truly is wonderful. Maybe in the New Year, you'll finally see what a mistake you're making.

I miss you Michael Barrett. Have a happy New Years with Zoey. And I'll never forget the wonderful relationship we shared together.

Love from all my heart,

Lisa Angelica Perkins

P.S. Lola also says hi and wishes you the best with little miss Brooks, even though I don't think she means it. I don't think any of us likes this new Zoey. Come back to your senses Michael and give us a call!

**Ok, so that's it. Short, and sweet. So, did you expect these pairings. At first I planned to have Lola as the new, changed girlfriend. Then I planned to have Lola as the girl writing the letter and Zoey as the girlfriend. Then, I actually considered Quinn as the girlfriend, but then finally decided on this, since I love Lisa. So, what do you think? I know it's sort. It's supposed to be. I really hope you liked it guys.**

**If you want a sequel on what happens when Michael gets the letter, if he writes a letter back or decides to call her to talk, then I'll write it. **

**I hope this is good enough, my last oneshot/fanfic before 2009! Woot!**


End file.
